


fucking kill me

by diavoloslittlehairhorns



Category: k onyoi
Genre: F/F, LETS GO LESBIANS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavoloslittlehairhorns/pseuds/diavoloslittlehairhorns
Summary: æ
Relationships: konyoi/maybee
Kudos: 2





	fucking kill me

kony oi and maybee kiss the end

**Author's Note:**

> homosexuality


End file.
